Charon
Charon was the eighth recorded Emperor of the Galaxy (July 2001 - April 2003) and one of the most influential men in Imperial history. He played a critical role in the transformation of the Galactic Empire into a colossal superpower. Following his unpopular deposal as emperor, a vast exodus occurred within the empire. Many disgruntled Imperial émigrés joined other key factions; thus, turning the tide of galactic opinion against Charon's usurper, Emperor Greyson Uebles and Uebles' mentor, Vodo Bonias. Overview Charon is considered by Imperial historians to be part of a dynastic triumvirate which began with Emperor Trey Connel and included Charon's predecessor, Emperor Mccarthur. This dynasty dominated Imperial politics for three years — from Year 1 Day 212 to Year 4 Day 133 — and was externally opposed in the galaxy by separatist warlords such as Gorn Veynom, Greyson Uebles and Vodo Bonias. History On Year 1 Day 320, Emperor Connel was killed when his shuttle exploded en route to the Imperial Palace on Coruscant. During his reign, Connel had been unable to stem the tide of support for the Rebel Alliance. Unfortunately, the next emperor, Mccarthur, was likewise unsuccessful and chose to abdicate. When Mccarthur abdicated on Year 2 Day 212, Charon was chosen as his successor. After assuming control of the empire, Charon began extensive reforms of Imperial laws and government. He also heavily centralized the bureaucracy of the Empire, which had remained unchanged and outdated since the rule of Emperor Piett. During this time, Charon's conquest of the Tatoo systemState of Tatoo - Retrieved on April 17, 2008. extended the Empire all the way to the Orus Sector. He also established the first Imperial Port Authority in Year 3 Day 59. Due to external forces beyond his control, Charon was forced on Year 3 Day 290 to merge the Galactic Empire with the Dark Empire, a notorious collective led by Charon's enemy, Vodo Bonias. Count Greyson Uebles, an Imperial aristocrat and member of the Dark Empire, was appointed Executor. Many Dark Empire officers were similarly integrated into the Galactic Empire in a variety of positions. These same officers would later use their positions to overthrow Charon. As the months passed, the merger between the Galactic Empire and Dark Empire proved disastrous. Suspicion and in-fighting were rampant. Eventually, Charon ordered General Matrel Byden of the Imperial Security Bureau (ISB) to arrest Vice Admiral Jennifer Dreighton for a protocol violation. At the time, Dreighton was commander of the Dark Hand Fleet and a personal confidant of Vodo Bonias. The arrest of Dreighton greatly outraged Vodo's temperamental followers and led to petty revolts. Shortly thereafter, a group of conspirators, led by Charon's implacable enemy Vodo Bonias, deposed Charon as Emperor on Day 133 of Year 4, hoping to restore their earlier, pre-Piett monopoly over the Empire. However, the result was yet another Imperial civil war, which ultimately led to the exodus of many Imperial personnel and the establishment of a short-lived autocracy by Vodo's protégé, Greyson Uebles. The often used terms "Charonist" and "Vodoist" were thus coined to describe those who remained loyal to Charon and those who supported Vodo. After a year of chaos, the weak-willed Uebles abdicated the Imperial throne and, as forewarned by Charon, Vodo Bonias assumed power. By this time, many Imperial officers and enlisted personnel had resigned in disgust. Others had defected and sought asylum with various galactic governments unfriendly towards the Empire. The deposal of Charon and the machinations of Vodo were a severe blow to Imperial morale. These events would shape galactic politics for years to come. Legacy Assessing Charon's legacy as emperor is quite difficult. Due to the destruction of records by Vodoist historians, much of Charon's early career and reign as imperator is known only from hostile sources, such as the annals of the Imperial Core War Library. Therefore, it would seem our knowledge of Charon will forever be based on writings by his enemies and their historians. See also * Emperors of the Galaxy * Galactic Empire * Timeline References Category:Individuals Category:Human Category:Galactic Empire Category:Emperors